Sailor Uranus
Sailor Uranus is one of the four Outer Senshi of the Solar System, and was the eighth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Haruka Tenou. Her attacks are based around sky, earth, precognition, and powers granted by her Sword. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Profile Appearance |-|Sailor Uranus= Her dominant color was navy blue (tiara gem, her collar, choker, gloves, back waist bow, and skirt) and her accent color was yellow (front bow). She wore on both earlobes each a golden hoop, her collar had no stripes, her choker had no gems attached to it, her shoulder pads were normal, her gloves were wrist-length, and her long, knee-high, high-heeled boots are navy blue. In the manga, her brooch changed from a circle to a heart when Sailor Moon first transformed into Super Sailor Moon. |-|Super Sailor Uranus= She gained a second gold hoop earring, her choker had a star attached to it, her collar had one white stripe, the center of her front bow became a heart, she had one translucent shoulder pad, and the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened. The length of her gloves remained the same. |-|Eternal Sailor Uranus= Her choker was V-shaped and the center of her front bow as a navy five-pointed star. She had round light blue puffed sleeves with two strips of navy fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves became longer, reaching to her upper arms. Her belt consisted of two blue ribbons, one light and one dark, with two long, thin back ribbons, clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was light blue. Her skirt became two-layered, the top layer being navy and the bottom light blue. Her boots were knee-high and white, and each had a navy V-shaped border with a five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a navy five-pointed star and her earrings were navy, dangling five-pointed stars. |-|Princess Uranus= During the Silver Millennium, Sailor Uranus was a Princess of her home planet and wore a deep blue gown with ribbons down the back and a choker on her neck. As a Princess it was her duty to protect the solar system from an outside invasion. This form is seen only in Act 41 and in secondary art pieces along with the other Princesses. She dwelt in Miranda Castle. |-|Evil Sailor Uranus= After being killed by Sailor Galaxia in Act 49 of the Stars manga, Sailor Uranus is revived. Once revived she wears her Super Sailor outfit with bracelets similar to the ones Galaxia wears. The bracelets are gold with a gem on each bracelet, one purple and one green. Biography Infinity Arc Sailor Uranus first makes an appearance while she and Sailor Neptune are observing Sailor Moon and the other Senshi defeat their second Daimon. After the fight, Sailor Venus saw them, and the duo fled the scene before the Senshi could properly identify them. Later, after the Senshi defeat Eudial, they spot Sailor Uranus watching them again, as she flees. Sailor Moon chases after her and Sailor Uranus reveals herself, warning Sailor Moon not to get in their way. She kisses Sailor Moon on the lips and escapes before the Senshi can stop her. At a recital, Mimete attacks the people and the Senshi intervene, and Sailor Uranus destroys the witch with World Shaking. Once Mimete was gone, the two Senshi make a proper introduction to the other Senshi. After making it clear they were not allies, the two Outers attack the other Senshi and escape. Later, Ami investigates Mugen Academy to learn its secrets, but is attacked by Viluy, and Haruka and Michiru are exposed as spies trying to help. The three transform and Sailor Uranus summons the Space Sword and uses it to kill Viluy, saving Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars recognizes the sword as a talisman, but the two run away before she could question them. Sailor Uranus appeared with Sailor Neptune and the newly awakened Sailor Pluto after she destroyed Tellu. The Outers spoke with the other Senshi that it was their mission to protect the system from outside forces but the Death Busters slipped pass them using the warped space in the Omega Area. They told the Senshi that it was their fight and that the others should not involve themselves in the fight, especially since the Outers still have to deal with the real enemy. Later, Haruka is attacked by Cyprine and transforms into Sailor Uranus and is joined by Sailors' Neptune and Pluto. The other Senshi join and Cyprine used her mind control abilities to turn the Inner Senshi and Outer Senshi against on another. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Chibi Moon combined their power, creating the Holy Grail and breaking the control over the Senshi. The Inner Senshi added their power to the grail and the Outers added the power of their talismans to the grail and once Sailor Moon drank from it, she transformed into Super Sailor Moon. After Cyprine and Ptilol were destroyed, the Outers told the other Senshi about how the talismans were meant to awaken the final Senshi, Sailor Saturn, and that if she awakens, she will destroy the world like she did when she ended the Silver Millenium after the Dark Kingdom attacked it. They also said Hotaru was Sailor Saturn, and to prevent her awakening, they will have to kill her. The other Senshi disagreed and the Outers left, saying that their in ability to do what was necessary is the reason why the Outers can't work with them. The Outers watched Hotaru as Sailor Chibi Moon went to see her, but suddenly, Hotaru began to change into Mistress 9 and stole Chibiusa's Silver Crystal, along with her Soul. The Outers noted that their talismans hadn't reacted so this new being wasn't Sailor Saturn. Dream Arc Stars Arc Powers Transformations |-|Phrases= *'Uranus Planet Power, Make Up ' *'Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up' |-|Items= *'Uranus Crystal' Attacks and Weapons |-|Attacks= *'World Shaking' *'Space Sword Blaster' *'Space Turbulence' *'Galactica Space Turbulence' *'Galactica Planet Attack' |-|Weapons= *'Space Sword' Development Sailor Uranus' character was not developed until partway through the Sailor Moon series, after the other Guardian Senshi had already been established. Early designs for Sailor Uranus showed her being softer and more feminine than she would later become. Sailor Uranus is very androgynous. As seen in early drawings, Sailor Uranus' Space Sword was drawn with a straight blade, rather than the one seen in both the manga and anime with a slight curve to the tip. Trivia *Uranus is the Greek primordial god of the sky (literally meaning sky), being one of the first in existence, and father of the Titans. * Sailor Uranus' planetary symbol (♅) stands for the letter "H", in lieu of Wilhelm Herschel, the planet's discoverer.. ** Uranium is not symbolized by ♅, since in alchemy this planet was not known yet. It only carries the name of the planet. *She is one of the three Outer Senshi who posses one of the Talismans required to power the Holy Grail and awaken Sailor Saturn. *In her civilian form, it's possible that Sailor Uranus has some psychic abilities, although whether or not they are as powerful as those of Sailor Neptune or Sailor Mars is questionable. *Her name is pronounced Yuh-ruh-nus ''in English. Although this is an actual enunciation for the planet's name, it could have possibly been used to avoid jokes or controversy around the ''Yu-ray-nus (your anus) ''enunciation (as it sounds suggestive.) *Sailor Uranus is on the cover art of volume seven of the reprint manga. Gallery ''For images of Sailor Uranus, please see Sailor Uranus/Image Gallery. de:Sailor Uranus es:Sailor Uranus (manga) Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Manga characters Category:Manga biographies Category:Manga Sailor Senshi Category:LGBT characters Category:Female Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Royalty